


TENDING A NEST

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Some cute domestic fluff between Grimlock and Starscream.
Relationships: Grimlock/Starscream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	TENDING A NEST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



Grimlock brings the tumbler of high grade up to his lips to hide the board smile that grew wider and wider on his face as he watched his mate flit apart their apartment. The Seeker fussing with this or that, making a happy noise, and going elsewhere to fuss and fix only to return to the something he had fussed over before. He snapped his optics back to the vid screen when a sharp look is tossed at him with a huffy growl.

He hears wings flick several times in agitation with snaps through the air. Grimlock sunk himself down into the couch because he was getting the distinct feeling he was the next thing that would be moved about, and he was rather comfortable where he was thank you very much. He would not be moved by a nesting Seeker, no sir.

Starscream sweeps about Grimlock a few times. Fidgeting with the small knick knacks on the tables to actually kneeling on the floor to rearrange the crystals in the bowl on the table in front of the couch several times before he sighs. Grimlock keeps a keen optic on all of this as he pretends to watch the latest reports on the vid screen. And when Starscream passes within easy reach, Grimlock snaps an arm out and grabs him. 

He hauls the squawking and outraged Starscream into his lap. There was something to be said for having a massive frame in comparison to one’s mate. Grimlock takes full advantage of this and easily maneuvers to lay across his lap, stomach side down. Starscream digs claws into Grimlock’s thigh in response to being held down but soon goes completely limp.

“Not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

Starscream shudders and relaxes all the plating on his back as Grimlock runs the vibrators in his large digits lazily over his back.

“You always know,” Starscream moans and removes his claws from Grimlock to instead nuzzle the thigh, “where to touch.”

A kiss is placed on the back of Starscream’s helm, and Grimlock laughs. Starscream’s face heats and he turns his head to the side to give Grimlock a stink eye. Grimlock only grins at him.

“You’re always so pretty when you blush.”

“I!”

Grimlock scoops an arm under Starscream’s chest and lifts him so Starscream was sitting in his lap. He ignores the grumbled threats of “sleeping on the couch for the next several eons for this”. Grimlock sighs happily and tucks Starscream’s head under his chin.

“Cuddle with me?”

Grimlock smiles when he feels Starscream’s digits knead at his arms.

“I have to…”

“The apartment is perfect the way it is.”

“The menu…”

“Is being taken care of. As is the entertainment,” Grimlock adds before Starscream can think about it. “Everything’s all set to show off our ‘nest’ to the Council.”

“Aery.”

“Hm?” Grimlock rumbles, getting lost in the happiness of the feel of his mate so near to his spark.

“This is an aery not a nest.”

Grimlock laughs and let’s Starscream make himself comfortable.

“As you wish.”


End file.
